


Mind Over Matter

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AO3 Haven For Writers Readers and Fans Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Song: Mind Over Matter (Anthony Ramos)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: After a performance on New Years Eve, Anthony Ramos knows exactly who he wants to kiss at midnight. Jasmine's a little tipsy and wants so much more than kisses.
Relationships: Jasmine Cephas Jones/Anthony Ramos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: AO3 Haven FB Group Challenges, AO3 Haven Facebook New Year Celebration 2020 Challenge





	1. Almost Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to be watching the video for Anthony's single "Mind Over Matter" today, and this plot bunny hopped into my lap. This is slightly AU as it depicts Anthony and Jasmine already married by NYE 2019.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony prepares for his New Years Rockin' Eve show, but when it comes to Jasmine, it's never as simple as mind over matter.

New Year's Eve in New York was insane. There were hundreds of thousands of people packed into Times Square this year. Anthony Ramos smiled, trying not to psych himself out. He would have to perform soon, after all. What had he been thinking when he had agreed to perform here? At least it was going to be close to the end of the night. If he played his cards right, he'd still be able to make it home with Jasmine in time to properly ring in the New Year. There were two ways he had always dreamed of spending the last night of a year. One was performing on a stage as big as the one he was facing right now. The other, well. . . that was a little more. . . _intimate. _

_Mind out of the gutter, kid. You gotta focus._ But how was he supposed to do that when the voice of his conscience was also the voice of his stunning fiancee? He shook himself, trying to remember to breathe, recalling that Jasmine was out there somewhere in all the chaos. She had promised to be the one cheering the loudest for him. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be. When he had gotten the call for New Years Rockin' Eve, Anthony had been shocked. His fiancée was a different story. Jasmine knew Anthony's potential. He was talented, and he was going to some of the greatest places she had ever known. 

* * *

Just a few hours before the show, she had been right at Anthony's side. He bounced around like a ball of energy. 

"Y'know, I think I'mma do 'Mind Over Matter' tonight. But it won't be the same without the samples of your voice in the track." Jasmine was a little surprised at the admission. 

"I don't sound that good, do I?"

"Woman, please. Don't go fishin' for compliments with me. You sound sexy as hell, that's why I did it. I love you, I don't give a shit who knows."

"Mhm. Explains why you were _all over _me when we made the video."

"Well, I had one thing right. You stay lookin' like a whole meal."

"Dirty, dirty boy. You gotta focus, _papi_." Anthony's eyes turned almost completely black. 

"Careful, _princesa. _You start that shit with me and I'll have you so messed up you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Since when do you call me 'princess'?"

"Since you're clearly fucking with my head here, you little tease." Jasmine had to laugh. She loved being with Anthony. He loved to joke around and make her laugh. But he hadn't let success go to his head. He valued her career and always supported her. She had already made plans to be with her family, and as much as it pained her, that meant she couldn't be there to perform with him. Her family members were visiting for the holidays, and Jasmine had insisted on playing hostess for them.

* * *

Anthony's first soundcheck with the band was a whole vibe. He was laser-focused and ready to put on the best show of his career. He had spent so much time promoting his first studio-length album, _The Good and The Bad_, that the days, weeks, and months had all begun to blur. He loved performing, but there was a part of him that just wanted to come home and spend time with Jasmine. She was his queen, and she wouldn't even be there to kiss him at midnight. 

The pain in his lyrics was evident in his voice, and even his bandmates were worried. Behind the giggly, goofy exterior, they knew Anthony was missing something.

"Where's your girl tonight?", one of them asked, and the twinge in Anthony's features said it all. 

"She said she would try to make it but the traffic is mad hectic and her family's in so I don't know if she'll be here."

_Or if I can perform this joint without her when everything in me feels like it's burning up. Damn girl, got me trippin' and you can't even see it. It really is mind over matter tonight, huh?  
_

"You sure you're good?"

"I gotta be. From the top. Let's go."


	2. Make Me Wish I Was A Mindreader...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine can't get her mind off Anthony, even as she's trying to have fun with her family members. Her father notices Jasmine trying to escape, and gives her a little sage advice.

_What was I thinking?_ Jasmine Cephas-Jones was mentally interrogating herself as she ran her slender fingers through her perfectly tamed short curls. The idea for her to stay at home and entertain relatives on the last night of the 2010's was all her idea. Anthony had begged her to bring her family to Times Square. Jasmine had her reservations. Traffic in Manhattan was bound to be terrible. After all, it was New Year's Eve. The square would be packed with tourists, all either getting drunk, dancing, taking in the festivities, or looking for a place to do all of the above. Jasmine had opted for a mostly quiet evening at home with her father and a few other family members. 

Ron Cephas Jones and his daughter were so rarely in the same place that watching her father on TV had been about as close as Jasmine could get to him for the past several years. Between his recurring role on _This is Us_, and Jasmine's Broadway and movie runs, their paths did not cross much, and they were unlikely to do so unless he happened to swoop in for a surprise visit or come to a show. That was why Anthony had insisted that she play hostess at the apartment. But Ron was all too aware that she would rather be anywhere but here.

"Jasmine. You should get dressed and go. Don't let an old man hold you back."

"Pop, don't do that. You're my father, not just any old man. You're not holding me back. We all know you need me here."

"No, I don't. You are young and free and the man you love is performing at the last big event of the year. He needs you there cheering him on. Besides, I think I wanna go myself. See what the kid's got."

"Oh, like you don't already know." Jasmine giggled, and Ron's smile lit all the way through his face. All he had ever wanted for his daughter was a man who loved her unconditionally. He wanted to be there for every moment of her life, but he also didn't want to come between her and Anthony. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if he interfered. Jasmine pulled him along, forcing him to oblige. Sometimes he wished that he were young and in love again. It would mean he had time to do things slower and better than he had before. But it might also mean that he wouldn't be with his daughter. 

Jasmine, for her part, was mostly silent on the ride. Ron wanted to say something, but didn't know how to broach the subject, so he kept his mouth shut until Jasmine spoke up at last. 

"I don't know how he does it. Anthony throws me off sometimes, pop. I don't know what to make of him."

"You wish you could read his mind?"

"I do. It would make sense. . . so much more sense than he does sometimes."

"Jazzy, honey. . . sometimes a man doesn't know how to express his feelings. Anthony cares deeply about you, and he finds his ways to show it. You don't have to be a mind reader. He wanted you here, and that says it all. It's a lovely night and we're about to start a new year and he couldn't do it without you here. Now stop worrying. Just have fun tonight. Maybe get a little drunk. It will all play out perfectly."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Thanks dad. Maybe I don't need to be able to read his mind. If something's up with Anthony, he'll tell me after the show.", Jasmine sighed as the taxi pulled in. She could see Anthony among the crowd with some of the members of the band, and she knew that the evening was going to go off without a hitch, now that her doubts were behind her. 


	3. Emotional, physical, it's so much more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony performs in Times Square while remembering his early connection with Jasmine, and there's only one thing he really wants to do.

The square was buzzing with activity as people sang along to the music. Jasmine couldn’t help wishing that Anthony did not have to go onstage, though he had promised they would get time together at some point when he wasn’t performing. They had gotten used to being apart frequently when they were in Hamilton. Anthony couldn’t help laughing at how surreal it all was now.

He had been far too nervous to approach Jasmine when they were first introduced. She was so gorgeous that he assumed she had to be spoken for. It was Lin that had seen the chemistry and shoved them together. Anthony could still hear it if he let his mind wander.

Lin had been watching him from the minute Jasmine walked into the room. He made a point of coming to Anthony’s side to introduce them. It had made him laugh, but he had no idea just how much his life was going to change. Now he could see that Lin had known exactly what he needed, and he had found it in Jasmine before Anthony even realized it. Lin had a sort of odd premonition about these things. While he wasn’t a matchmaker of any sort, he had made a similar call with Chris and his wife and now they were happily married. Anthony had not known then that his relationship with Jasmine was headed that way, but there was plenty of time for jealousy and backstage flirting at Hamilton for them to develop what Lin had quickly dubbed a “showmance”.

Anthony and Jasmine never saw it that way. Showmances were one time things, they were fleeting. Anthony wanted this to last. He wanted Jasmine to be the woman he woke up next to every morning for the rest of his life. He had wasted little time telling her as much.

“You know, I know you’re probably skeptical, but I can see this going somewhere. You and me, I mean. . . I feel somethin’ here. I dunno if anybody else sees it or not.” Jasmine had to laugh at the way he said it, but she couldn’t deny that it was true. When she was in his arms nothing else mattered, and he wanted to feel that way for the rest of his life. She had agreed that they should at least give things a chance, and then he had kissed her and boy, if he’d ever felt sparks, there they were.

His bandmates were teasing him about being able to focus. He laughed it off, but they were right. He needed to get his head in the moment instead of wishing she was with him. He loved her, and he knew things hadn’t been ideal lately. When he wasn’t working, she was, and it was difficult to find a way to meet in the middle. All of that changed the minute he caught sight of Jasmine amid the screams and people singing along.

With her in the crowd, he somehow managed to find the energy that had been eluding him. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. There had been years of mistakes and missteps. But then he had one opportunity that had launched everything, including the connection between them. Back in their Hamilton days, Lin had called it; he knew what a star Anthony would become. The only thing Anthony had really ever wanted was her.

Anthony wasn’t normally a jealous guy, and Jasmine loved that about him. He knew when to draw the line between whatever they were asked to do on stage and what was real. But even he got slightly annoyed by the fact that she had an incredibly intimate scene with Lin as Hamilton. He told himself that it was necessary; pivotal for the sake of the storyline, and tried to get over it. Eventually he did, but there was always a pang of jealousy there when she kissed the man who had basically called their entire relationship before it began.

“I don’t know if I like this. I mean, I know it’s just a scene and you have to do it. . .”

“Hey, you get to sneak off with me when he marries Eliza.”, Jasmine shot back, laughing as she kissed Anthony’s head.

“But that’s before this shit goes down and you know it. Not the same.” His face was riddled with anxiety. She didn’t realize how jealous it made him, even though they both realized it was only a part of the play. Lin loved his wife, and he would never jeopardize what he had waiting at home. Anthony tried to put it out of his mind before the jealousy of it all overwhelmed him.

He remembered the time Javi had found the three female stars napping between breaks, or the numerous pictures of Jasmine in that dress, the one that was meant to symbolize the passion and danger tied to the character of Hamilton’s mistress, Maria Reynolds. Sometimes he wished he were playing Hamilton, but they all knew he would be on top of Jasmine in a moment, and the audience would get much more than they bargained for then. That was how he had known she was the one; Jasmine had walked into the room and Anthony’s focus immediately went to her. He was entranced by her, enough so that he wondered what she had done to make him this way. Sure, he was weak for a pretty figure but she had the mind to match; creative, sensual, and often more than he could handle.

How in the hell had she agreed to marry him? How had he gotten that lucky? He tried his best to figure it out, but there were some things he knew would never be answered. He had her now, and that was what mattered. She had given herself to him, and they were a force to be reckoned with when they put their minds to it. When she found him after midnight, it was clear that she had missed him. She practically ran into his arms. She told him how happy she was that she’d made it, how proud she was of him. He had finally made his dreams come true, and she had been there to witness it.

“Look at you, superstar.”

“Well, hello to you too, gorgeous.”

“Hey, what do you say we get ourselves out of here?”, Jasmine whispered. The hairs on the back of Anthony’s neck were standing up at her tone, more in anticipation than fear; he’d been waiting for that all night. Her father had come to congratulate them, but when he saw the look in their eyes, he couldn’t help a laugh.

“Twenty bucks says they don’t make it out of the taxi without ripping each other’s clothes off.” That was a bet no one wanted to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go. Next one will see things from Jasmine's perspective.


End file.
